I Can't
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Fic comemorativa do Dia dos Namorados sim, eu sei que vocês não suportam mais isso !, um bocadito atrasada. 1x2x1, YAOI, Fluffy, Lime. Duo e Heero têm de se infiltrar em uma base de OZ. Em função disso são obrigados a conviver por dias e dias a fio... Qua


**I Can't**

"I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...

(…)

I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...

(…)"

Branco. O teto sobre minha cabeça é branco, assim como as paredes e as cortinas do maldito quarto onde nos enfiaram. Salvo engano, essa é a terceira vez que nos jogam em um colégio interno. Sim, "nos". Eu e Heero. Estou começando a desconfiar, sinceramente, que J e G estão unidos para nos juntar daquela forma _espcial_. Não é possível que seja outra coisa! Eles nem sequer _tentam_ nos juntar aos outros. Mas, apesar de não parecer, ter de trabalhar junto a Heero não é tão ruim assim. Eu gosto de estar ao lado dele, sempre. E o G, bastardo, sabe disso! É por isso que ele continua fazendo de tudo para nos ver juntos! Possivelmente. Só que, assim como sabe que morro de amores por Heero Yui, ele também tem consciência que o senhor soldado perfeito não tem olhos para ninguém além de sua Gundam.

Murmura-se a boca pequena que Heero é frio, que não sente nada, mas discordo. Heero pode ser tudo, menos insensível. Esses dois adjetivos encaixam-se melhor em Trowa, sem dúvida – embora possivelmente Quatre venha a discordar. Heero _sente_. Ele ri, se enraivece, vive de mau humor. É evidente que ele sente! Só não tenho certeza se ele reprime os outros tipos de sentimento ou apenas não teve a oportunidade de desenvolvê-los.

oOo

Duo adormeceu. Finalmente posso relaxar. Não que não relaxe com ele ao meu lado, mas enquanto ele está dormindo posso ficar olhando-o sem me preocupar com uma reação negativa. Vê-lo dormir, sentar ao lado de seu corpo esparramado na cama, tocar a pele macia. É simplesmente bom demais. Não sei se o prefiro dormindo ou acordado. Sinceramente preferiria ele sob meu corpo, suando e gemendo, implorando que eu fosse mais rápido, mas isso é praticamente impossível. Não é mera impressão, nutro sentimentos fortes por Duo. E, diferentemente do que muitos podem, não se trata apenas de desejo sexual. É bem mais.

Desejo-o, evidentemente. Seria impossível não fazê-lo. Duo é o tipo de homem que você desejaria mesmo odiando-o. Que dizer então o amando! Duo é lindo, perfeito, mas as vezes me questiono se ele sabe disso. Saber ele sabe – sem dúvida! –, mas não deve acreditar muito. Senão não viveria jogando charme aos quatro ventos, esperando uma migalha de atenção, um olhar desejoso. Possivelmente não acredita.

Não faço idéia de quando comecei a gostar de Duo. Provavelmente foi quando nos conhecemos e ele hesitou em me matar. A partir daí aqueles olhos irônicos não saíram mais da minha cabeça. O sorriso maroto, o cabelo e o corpo esguio faziam questão de voltar todas as vezes que fechava os olhos. E quanto mais nos aproximávamos, mas ele me parecia encantador. Por isso tentei afastá-lo, sem sucesso. E aqui estamos nós. E aqui estou eu, observando as coxas do garoto mais belo do mundo, sedutoramente reveladas por um short indecente.

De repente o quarto parece tão mais quente, não?

oOo

Heero e Duo haviam sido designados para uma missão de infiltração, coleção de dados e destruição de uma base de OZ que ficava dentro de um colégio interno religioso. Esse era o disfarce mais usual para os locais de recrutamento e treinamento de futuros espiões. Aquela era a terceira vez que a dupla era requisitada para aquele tipo de trabalho. Só que dessa vez teriam de se manter juntos durante um mês. Seus mentores avisaram que iriam desaparecer parte desse tempo para não levantar suspeitas e que os dois teriam de se virar por si próprios. Duo xingou por ter de ficar tanto tempo longe do campo de batalha, mas conformou-se com rapidez. Heero não expressou indignação nem resignação. Parecia até feliz, o que deixou Duo intrigado, mas nada foi comentado a respeito.

Receberam identidades falsas, foram matriculados ao mesmo tempo, provenientes de escolas diferentes, as quais nunca freqüentaram. Heero invadiu o sistema de matriculas e distribuirão de alunos por dormitório, colocando-os no mesmo quarto.

- Não tinha como arranjar quartos individuais?

Duo perguntou enquanto entrava no espaço reduzido em relação ao quarto que possuía na casa de Quatre e jogava a mochila sobre uma das camas. Colocou a mala na qual carregava o laptop na escrivaninha mais próxima, retirando-o, ligando numa das tomadas.

- Tinha, mas preferi que ficássemos juntos.

Maxwell retesou os ombros, paralisando as mãos que se dirigiam ao teclado delicado. _"Ele queria que ficássemos no mesmo quarto? Por que diabos? Não vou conseguir resistir com ele dormindo no mesmo quarto que eu!"_

- Assim podemos manter vigilância o tempo todo. Temos de eliminar a chance de ser descobertos.

Duo suspirou, triste.

- Ah, claro... – _"Baka"_, pensou, censurando-se pelos pensamentos anteriores.

- Pensou o quê?

- Nada. Você está certo, como sempre. Temos de nos proteger. – e começou a digitar algo.

Heero o observou durante alguns segundos. Duo vestia o uniforme da escola, que consistia em uma calça social, gravata e terno pretos, e uma camisa de linho branco. Obviamente, a gravata havia deixado seu pescoço assim que sentou e o terno foi jogado sobre um dos braços da cadeira de rodinhas. Os sapatos pretos foram empurrados para longe dos pés, junto com as meias. E ele tornou a sentar, sobre uma das pernas dobradas dessa vez, enquanto desabotoava a blusa e tornava ao trabalho de forma quase selvagem. O piloto do Wing teve de se forçar a desviar o olhar, o que era difícil. Será que Duo imaginava quão sexy ficava naquela posição, daquele jeito?

- Heero... O puto do G saiu em viagem com o J! – a voz se ergueu, entre triunfante e irritada

- Então era isso que procurava?

- Bastardos! Sabia que estavam juntos! "Luxuoso cruzeiro inter-colonial"...

Yui retesou. Por que Duo estava tão irritado? Sabia bem que o piloto do Death Scythe não tinha problemas com a homossexualidade daqueles que o cercavam – até onde sabia, o próprio Duo era bissexual –, então por quê?

- Por que a revolta? Eles têm o direito de se divertir...

- Mas precisavam nos afastar por causa disso? Uma vez, uma mulher me adotou... Ou tentou fazê-lo. Sempre que ela queria transar com os namorados, me dopava! – bufou – Lógico que me devolveu quando me acostumei à dosagem e parei de dormir. Não gosto quando essas situações se repetem... Seria mais fácil não ter mentido!

- Deixe-os, Duo. Depois tiramos essa situação a limpo. – _"Ótimo. Pelo menos a raiva não vem da... orientação deles."_, pensou, tornando a guardar seus uniformes na porção que lhe cabia do armário.

O garoto trançado parecia realmente irritado por ter sido enganado. Xingava baixo enquanto digitava furiosamente uma mensagem para seu mentor. Heero ainda o observou por alguns minutos, até que os dedos paralisaram e Duo levantou-se, as mãos na cintura, o olhar presunçoso.

- G ficará furioso quando receber minha mensagem! Quem ele pensa que é!

Heero fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Não adiantava, Duo era mesmo uma criança! Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, viu um Duo sem camiseta, abrindo a calça preta. Suspirou, correndo os olhos pela pele sedosa e encontrou os olhos de Duo, arregalados e a face corada. Ele segurava o cós da calça com força. Heero pigarreou.

- Vou tomar banho primeiro, se não se importar. – e bateu a porta do banheiro, deixando um Duo atônito em frente à tela brilhante do laptop.

- Ele estava olhando pra mim? – sussurrou para si mesmo.

oOo

Os dias passavam lentos, as noites rápidas. Heero ficava trabalhando boa parte das horas noturnas e Duo não conseguia se manter dormindo por muito tempo. Então, quando Heero estava se recolhendo, Duo estava acordando. Conversavam algum tempo e Heero ia dormir, deixando um Duo desperto, trabalhando.

Assistiam todas as aulas, destacando-se em todas as disciplinas, como de praxe. Ou quase todas. Heero tinha sérias dificuldades com interpretações de textos demasiadamente subjetivos, já Duo xingava toda vez que os professores de matemática, física e engenharia espacial entravam em sala de aula.

- Eu sou capaz de montar um Gundam inteiro com menos de um terço desses malditos números, contas e fórmulas! Pra que diabos temos de engolir tudo isso? – vociferou certo dia, ao ouvido de Heero, antes de pedir autorização para sair da sala.

oOo

Duo sempre estava acompanhado de alguém, contando histórias engraçadas – que eram, em sua maioria, mentiras. Não havia graça na guerra; muito pelo contrário, havia dor e lágrimas, mas essas histórias não deviam ser contadas. – fazendo brincadeiras e coisas do gênero, quase sempre obrigando Heero a participar. Podia-se dizer que tinha amigos. Não que fossem seus amigos, mas sim dos personagens que criaram, daquela farsa toda. Contudo, ainda assim era bom sorrir e ser adolescentes normais às vezes.

Uma vez perto deles, não era anormal brincar. E foram se aproximando cada vez mais.

oOo

Numa sexta feira livre, foram convidados a ir ao quarto de um casal conhecido. Como tratava-se de um colégio interno estritamente masculino, casais homossexuais não eram minoria. E Duo não hesitou em se misturar com eles, carregando Heero consigo como seu "querido e amado amigo". O lugar tratava-se de um quarto com pelo menos o dobro do que Duo e Heero ocupavam, com uma grande cama de casal num dos cantos. Haviam quatro casais além dos dois.

Tratava-se de uma típica reunião de garotos. Todos bebiam e falavam alto, uma grande bagunça que começou a se acalmar quando mais da metade das garrafas de vinho foram esvaziadas. O tom de voz baixou e as brincadeiras começaram. Elas envolviam o tema favorito de todos ali. Sexo, claro.

- Muito bem! Está na hora do melhor da noite! – anunciou Thomas, o proprietário do lugar, esvaziando uma garrafa entre os lábios, colocando-a no chão – Sentem-se! Está na hora da verdade ou conseqüência, senhores...

- O que está valendo, Tom? – perguntou Leon, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Tudo... – sussurrou em resposta no ouvido do namorado.

Duo e Heero se entreolharam, tentando decidir se participariam ou não. O garoto trançado deu de ombros e Heero suspirou. Seria pior se saíssem dali, isso dificultaria a convivência com os outros garotos. Faltavam dois dias para que toda aquela farsa acabasse, por isso mesmo não podiam se dar ao luxo de ser descobertos. E o que poderia acontecer em um jogo tolo, envolvendo uma garrafa?

Os meninos sentaram-se no chão, formando uma roda. Olhares depravados, sorrisos impacientes no rosto. O gosto de álcool tomava a boca de todos. Os rostos estavam quentes. A embriaguez era coletiva.

- Eu começo, se não se importarem... – anunciou Will, girando a garrafa no chão gelado.

Girou, girou e girou. Apontou de Duo para Leon.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, meu caro?

Leon era um dos mais novos ali – tinha completado quatorze anos havia poucas semanas. Mas, apesar da pouca idade, não havia nada de inocente no menino com olhos verdes maliciosos, cabelos ruivos que caíam suavemente na altura dos ombros e lábios rosados. Ele era o menino de Thomas e orgulhava-se disso. Estavam sempre juntos, todo tempo e pouco ligavam para o que os outros pensavam a respeito. Era um dos convocados para o treinamento especial oferecido pela escola. Ele e todos os outros presentes naquele lugar tornar-se-iam espiões em pouco mais de um ano. Leon era o grande orgulho de sua família. Provinha de uma longa linhagem de defensores de OZ e, em breve, viria a ser um deles.

- Conseqüência, claro.

Nenhum dos garotos escolheria "verdade". Ninguém ali queria conversa.

- Vejamos... Tom, você é ciumento?

- Pensei que estivesse falando com Leon, John. – replicou Thomas. John havia sido o nome escolhido para Duo usar durante a missão.

- Minha conseqüência não depende da aprovação ou não de Thomas, John. Diga e eu farei.

Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do olhar desafiador do garoto a sua frente.

- Posso pegar pesado?

- Por que não?

- Louis... Beije Louis. E o faça com vontade! Como se ele fosse Thomas...

O garoto mal pestanejou. Ficou de gatinhas, indo na direção do menino loiro. Thomas aproveitou o momento para passar a mão na bunda do garoto, que soltou um pequeno suspiro. Chegando a seu destino, empurrou Louis contra a parede, grudando a boca a dele, beijando-o com força, sentindo o gosto de vinho e os suspiros contra a pele. Beijaram-se por mais de um minuto, quando então Leon afastou-se, tornando ao seu lugar. Heero tinha os olhos arregalados, Duo ria das faces afogueadas dos dois meninos e Will tornou a girar a garrafa.

Muitas rodadas passaram antes que Duo fosse escolhido, dessa vez para responder à grande pergunta:

- Verdade ou conseqüência, John? – era a vez de Will perguntar.

- Já tava mais que na hora! Conseqüência, é claro!

O garoto de feições orientais – possivelmente um chinês ou coreano – correu o olhar sobre Duo e Heero, apontando para este.

- Quero que beije Arthur. – esse era o nome designado para Heero. Os ombros de Duo retesaram – E não pense que é só. Quero que vá mais além. – o piloto do Death Scythe estava começando a suar frio – Quero um pequeno espetáculo... Faça como preferir, mas quero Arthur "pronto", se é que me entende... – sorriu, encarando-o por cima dos aros escuros do pequeno óculos que usava.

Duo demorou alguns segundos para digerir o que lhe fora designado. Ele deveria excitar Heero, era isso? Pensou em perguntar, mas sentiu-se tolo segundos depois. Precisava ouvir em palavras ainda mais claras o que devia fazer? Não, definitivamente não. Uma vez era mais que o suficiente.

Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, lutando contra o rubor que cobria as bochechas. Ficou assim algum tempo, até que abriu os olhos novamente. Os garotos o encaravam, ansiosos. Olhou com o canto dos olhos para Heero, que parecia estar da mesma forma de sempre. Com o coração na boca, aproximou-se, sem olhar em seus olhos. Aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e falou tão baixo que ninguém mais teria a capacidade de ouvir, que não Heero.

- Se você não quer isso, me desculpe. – e lambeu de leve o lóbulo.

Duo sentou-se no colo de Heero, passando os braços por sobre os ombros do mesmo, aproximando os corpos. Parou o rosto a poucos centímetros do dele e ergueu os olhos procurando alguma permissão ou rejeição no olhar do parceiro. Heero tinha a face levemente corada e o olhar pousado sobre seus lábios. Os lábios finos do garoto asiático se mexeram um pouco, soletrando um "Quero" e Duo o beijou.

O beijo começou lento, mas o álcool logo subiu à cabeça dos dois e as línguas começaram a se entrelaçar furiosamente. Os braços de Heero envolveram as costas de Duo, enquanto as mãos deste passeavam pelo cabelo curto daquele. Beijaram-se por longos minutos, afastando-se apenas quando precisaram respirar. Encararam-se. Estavam corados, ofegantes e Duo podia sentir o membro de Heero desperto sob si. Ele havia terminado a tarefa que lhe fora passada mas não queria sair dali, não ainda. Desceu o rosto para o pescoço de Heero, lambendo e mordendo a pele levemente.

- Não quero sair daqui, desculpe. – tornou a sussurrar.

- Você precisa... – Heero respondeu no mesmo tom enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha de Duo, imitando o gesto que o mesmo fizera, momentos antes.

O piloto do Death Scythe arrumou a franja sobre a testa e tentou se recompor. Voltou lentamente ao lugar que ocupava e pousou as mãos sobre o colo, tentando esconder a ereção que despontava. Heero sequer se deu ao trabalho, apenas mexeu a calça tentando torná-la mais confortável. Um garoto assobiou, outro soltou um longo "hum" e a garrafa tornou a girar.

Desta vez, Heero foi o sorteado. Leon sorriu e perguntou.

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Conseqüência. – a voz saiu levemente rouca.

- Faça em Thomas o que John fez com você.

- O QUÊ? – o protesto saiu da boca de Duo – Leon! O Thomas é seu namorado!

- Eu sei. – o menino ruivo sorriu de maneira doce – Deve ser um tanto quanto excitante vê-lo nos braços de outro...

Duo sentiu o corpo tremer e o coração saltar dentro do peito. Não conseguiria aceitar Heero tocando outro! A mente dava voltas e gritava "Não!". Will percebeu a aflição no rosto do colega e fez o melhor que podia, tentou finalizar o jogo.

- Depois dessa estará acabado, certo? – perguntou aos outros garotos, que concordaram com um meneio de cabeça.

Mas aquela rodada ainda estava valendo e Heero teria de excitar Thomas. Duo fechou os olhos e manteve a cabeça baixa durante os primeiros segundos, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte, forçando-o a abrir os olhos. Viu um Heero reclinado sobre o pescoço de Thomas, sugando-o avidamente, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava as coxas que se abriam, ansiosas para o toque. Não demorou muito e estava terminado. Duo nem esperou Heero erguer o rosto e saiu do quarto, pisando forte e batendo a porta atrás de si.

oOo

Não acredito! Não posso acreditar! Heero tocou um homem! Na minha frente! E nem reclamou disso! Como ele pôde? Claro, era uma brincadeira! Foi só por isso... Como ele pôde! Deuses... E como fui estúpido saindo daquele jeito...! Voltar lá agora nem adianta. Resolverei isso amanhã. Deuses, Heero! Como queria que você tivesse feito aquilo _comigo_ ao invés dele...

oOo

Heero despediu-se de todos rapidamente, dizendo que a cabeça doía quando todos sabiam que o que ele queria, na verdade, era ir até Duo. Desculpou-se e saiu apressado do quarto, atravessando o jardim entre os prédios dos veteranos e novatos, galgando os degraus que o levavam para o andar onde o quarto dos dois ficava. Duo não poderia ter ido para outro lugar, poderia? Tentou empurrar a porta, surpreendendo-se com o fato de estar trancada. Puxou a chave do bolso do terno que levava pendurado ao braço, empurrando a fechadura com força.

As luzes estavam apagadas, os computadores desligados, as camas arrumadas. O único som provinha do chuveiro aberto no banheiro. Heero aproximou-se lentamente, pé ante pé e colou o ouvido à porta da suíte. Identificou o som mais claramente. O chuveiro estava aberto, mas não havia ninguém sob a água que descia. Ouvia claramente os pingos chocando-se contra o chão, sem obstáculo algum no caminho.

- Duo? – bateu suavemente com os nós dos dedos na madeira envernizada – Está tomando banho?

Nenhuma resposta. Minutos se passaram antes que uma voz surgisse.

- O que quer, Heero?

- Saber se está bem…

- Claro que estou!

- Duo, nós precisamos conversar.

- Não há nada a conversar, Yui. Vá dormir, amanhã o dia vai ser longo, a noite maior ainda e não quero ninguém reclamando que está de ressaca perto de mim!

- Duo...

- Eu não quero papo, porra!

Dentro do banheiro, o garoto reprimia as lágrimas com todas as forças. Jogava água no rosto com violência, tentando acordar do estado de torpor que sempre entrava quando bebia além da conta. Batia seguidamente na face, alternando com a água gelada, até que sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Enxugou o rosto, tirou a roupa, ficando apenas de boxer e tentou andar normalmente até chegar a cama. Sentiu os olhos famintos de Heero sobre seu corpo, mas fingiu ignorar. Não sabia ao certo porque sentia-se tão mal. Era apenas uma brincadeira. Mas Heero podia ter se negado a participar, não? Suspirou enquanto arrumava a trança e fechava os olhos na esperança de dormir. Sabia que o garoto na cama ao lado não dormia, muito pelo contrario, estava bem desperto e observava cada um dos seus movimentos. Corou com o pensamento e cobriu ainda mais o corpo com o edredom que possuía.

- Fala logo, Heero...

- Amanhã faremos dupla na aula de trabalhos manuais. Como você faltou na última aula, achei que deveria avisá-lo.

- Só isso?

- Só. Durma bem, Duo.

O silêncio se fez presente novamente e o quarto adormeceu junto com os dois jovens.

oOo

- Por que porra de motivo nos colocam pra ter aulas de trabalhos manuais sábado de manhã?

Duo mantinha o rosto baixo, apoiado nos braços cruzados, murmurando contra a mesa a frustração de acordar cedo depois da noite anterior. Sua cabeça estava leve e havia um zunido rondando dentro de seus ouvidos, insistente. O corpo todo ainda estava envolvido em torpor – e aquela era sua ressaca. Nada de dores de cabeça descomunais ou ânsias de vômito. Não, apenas o incomodo da quase ausência do tato, paladar e audição. Sabia que suas olheiras deveriam estar horríveis – também, pudera, dormira mal a noite toda, acordando seguidamente de sonhos que tinha certeza que não eram bons.

- Para que não bebamos demais na sexta a noite... – a voz suave de Heero chegou a seus ouvidos numa carícia sutil. – Não que funcione, claro. – sentou-se ao lado de Duo, tocando-lhe o ombro. – Está bem?

O garoto esquivou do toque e ergueu o rosto, tentando parecer enfezado.

- Você acha que estou bem?

- Acho que você não deveria ter vindo.

- Pouco me importa o que você acha.

Os olhos azuis cobalto registraram dor, o rosto se retesando um pouco diante da frase forte. Afastou-se procurando o professor, perguntando sobre a aula. Sorriu ao descobrir. Talvez desse errado, mas qual era o problema numa última tentativa? Em segundos a aula começou, o professor tomou o lugar central no espaço da sala e anunciou, a voz grave chamando a atenção de todos:

- Bom dia, meus pequenos rebeldes! Caso não se lembrem – apesar de ter certeza que jamais esqueceriam – hoje é dia de São Valentim. – murmúrios foram ouvidos – Dia dos namorados. E por isso, como reza a tradição, faremos chocolates caseiros para nossos respectivos... – hesitou por um instante, dando de ombros em seguida – pares.

O barulho de palmas tomou conta da sala, junto com assovios e exclamações das mais diversas. Heero tornou à mesa que dividia com Duo, carregando nos braços duas travessas e os mais diversos ingredientes. Empurrou uma para o garoto trançado, ligando o pequeno fogão elétrico que dispunham para realizar a tarefa.

- Você sabe fazer chocolates, Hee...? – a voz de Duo se ergueu pouco, os lábios próximos aos ouvidos de Heero. A redução de seu nome o fez arrepiar e corar levemente.

- Aprendi ano passado. – suspirou, saudoso – Fiz uma trufa para o garoto que gosto e deixei dentro do... instrumento de trabalho dele. – sabia que Duo acompanhava cada sílaba, por isso continuou – Mas não soube se ele comeu ou não. Nem se estava boa...

- ... E por que não perguntou a ele? – Duo estava chocado. No ano anterior encontrara uma espécie de bombom dentro do cockpit de seu Gundam e, sem ligar o fato à data, devorara-o em segundos, agradecendo aos deuses por não estar envenenado ou algo do tipo.

- Porque não queria que ele soubesse que era eu... – disse simplesmente enquanto mexia o chocolate que derretia.

- Ele não seria capaz de descobrir? – Duo havia deixado a travessa de lado e segurava a barra de chocolate que pretendia derreter na mão direita e não parecia notar que o calor que seu corpo emanava estava derretendo-o.

- Seria sim. Ele é muito inteligente. – Heero sorriu, observando as reações de Duo com o canto dos olhos. Virou em sua direção – Ele é o melhor piloto que conheço. É capaz de destruir três bases de operação de OZ em uma hora e ainda sair para dançar depois.

- Aquilo foi sorte, Heero. – trocou o chocolate de mão, xingando-se mentalmente pelo descuido.

- Eu diria que aquilo foi experiência de combate, Duo... – baixou os olhos para as mãos sujas de chocolate do piloto a seu lado – Mas ainda assim ele é pessimo em simples trabalhos manuais, como cozinhar.

- Não o culpe por isso! Culpe o homem que está ao lado dele, por distraí-lo com palavras sem sentido!

Uma sombra correu pelos olhos de Heero, fazendo-o agarrar a mão esquerda de Duo e levá-la aos lábios sob os olhares atentos do resto dos alunos. Lambeu o indicador, suspirando com o sabor adocicado do chocolate e ergueu os olhos para o garoto, que corara com o gesto.

- Não são sem sentido. Eu te amo... – engoliu em seco, procurando uma palavra que pudesse usar que não os denunciasse – Shinigami.

A mente de Duo deu o alerta avisando que se continuasse naquela torrente de pensamentos desconexos, entraria em greve e o garoto respirou fundo. Heero o amava. O amava, era isso? _"Heero me ama! Deuses! Alguém me diga que não é um sonho, por favor! Heero me ama!"_. O garoto puxou a mão para cima, trazendo o rosto de Heero com ela e sorriu, um pouco envergonhado.

- E para quem é o chocolate desse ano?

- Para a mesma pessoa do ano passado...

- Eu iria dedicar esse a você, se ainda fosse possível fazê-lo. – sorriu e inclinou o rosto na direção de Heero, tomando os lábios em um beijo envolvente, que fez a sala explodir em assobios e exclamações, das mais obsenas às que murmuravam como formavam um belo casal.

O professor se aproximou e tocou no ombro dos dois, fingindo uma carranca, falando baixo como se estivesse realmete irritado.

- Pelo que parece, vocês acabaram com o trabalho. Ficarão sem nota! – sorriu suave e deu uma piscadela para Heero – Então, podem voltar a seu quarto. Eu limpo essa bagunça.

Heero devolveu o sorriso e tomou a mão de Duo, carregando-o de volta aos alojamentos. Subiram correndo os degraus, Heero sempre à frente, com um Duo rubro e ansioso atrás. A porta foi aberta com violência e tudo se acalmou quando entraram no lugar conhecido. Heero parou na frente do batente, observando como Duo se comportaria. O garoto trançado sorriu e lambeu o mesmo dedo que Heero lambera minutos atrás, olhando-o de forma sugestiva. O piloto do Wing se aproximou a passos lentos e acariciou o rosto de Duo. Maxwell inclinou o rosto, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Isso é mesmo real? – suspirou

- Duo, só quero que me diga uma coisa.

- Tudo que quiser, Hee...

- Você também sente... algo?

Maxwell gargalhou alto, não se impedindo de corar ainda mais quando tornou a fixar os olhos em Heero. Piscou algumas vezes, apreciando o momento.

- Eu o amo, Heero. Desde sempre... – e fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar o coração que gritava dentro do peito, batendo descompassado.

Em segundos os lábios de Heero estavam novamente sobre os seus, num beijo forte, quente, que fez seus joelhos balançarem. Passou os braços pelo pescço de Heero, aproximando os corpos, empurrando a língua mais forte dentro da boca do outro. O corpo estava sensível e arrepiou-se quando uma mão deslizou por suas costas. Descolou os lábios por alguns segundos, procurando o olhar de Heero.

- Você já fez isso antes?

- Duo... Você foi o primeiro homem que eu beijei!

Olhos se arregalaram. Lábios se uniram. E duas almas se amaram naquela tarde.

oOo

- Hee? Acorda... – Duo acariciava o braço nu, fazendo o soldado perfeito se encolher – Hey! Você sente cócegas! – Outra mão se juntou a primeira, fazendo Heero se debater na cama de solteiro.

- Sinto! Pára com isso! – esticou a mão, tocando o pé de Duo.

- Não faz! Já disse que me dá agonia!

- Então não faça cócegas! – respirou fundo quando as mãos sumiram de seus braços. – O que foi?

- Caso não se lembre, temos uma base para destruir. – sorriu com os olhos, fechando a roupa de combate.

- É mesmo... – espreguiçou o corpo nu, sem demonstrar o mínimo pudor.

Duo suspirou por ter de abandonar aquele lugar. Apesar de tudo, não fora tão ruim assim... Era dia dos namorados e ele não estava sozinho. Mandou um beijo para Heero, deixando o quarto com a bagagem nas costas.

Heero ainda demorou alguns segundos antes de se erguer e começar a arrumar seus pertences. Quando abriu o armario, deu de cara com duas grandes caixas de bombons, uma embrulhada, outra não e um envelope.

"_Meu amado Heero Yui,_

_Hoje é dia dos Namorados em algum país ocidental – só não pergunte qual deles! – e apesar de não ter coragem de entreguar essas linhas, sobra coragem para escrevê-las. Hoje é dia 12 de junho e, em geral, as pessoas passam essa data juntas, trocando promessas de amor eterno e coisas assim. Nós nunca faremos isso, né? Mas não importa, e sabe por quê? Porque mesmo você sequer reparando na minha existência, eu lembro de você todos os momentos do dia, todos os dias do mês, desde que nos conhecemos._

_Você é uma droga, Heero. Você vicia e não consigo me imaginar vivendo longe de você._

_Algum dia terei coragem de entregar isso. No meu leito de morte, talvez._

_Mas não faz diferença... Feliz dia dos namorados."_

A data indicava o ano anterior e o pacote fechado continha bombons que foram guardados por muito tempo. A outra trazia um bilhete, algo mais simples, escrito às pressas.

"_Meu amor,_

_Escrevo porque o dia de hoje foi maravilhoso._

_Escrevo porque jamais pensei que passaria o dia dos namorados acompanhado._

_Escrevo porque você é lindo, maravilhoso._

_Escrevo porque te amo._

_Feliz dia dos namorados,_

_Duo Maxwell._

_Ps.: Estamos namorando, afinal?"_

Heero riu ao terminar o segundo bilhete. Típico de Duo. Se estavam namorando? Era algo a se pensar seriamente, claro.

- É claro que sim, baka! – exclamou para o quarto vazio, apressando-se em terminar suas tarefas para encontrar o Deus da Morte no campo de batalha.

**FIM**

Por Mudoh Belial.

20h e 18 minutos.

Junho de 2005.

Dia 07.


End file.
